Christa's Secret Wish
by anonima73
Summary: Christa is upset that Ymir is always dominating her, so much that she's on the verge of Secretly, all she wants is to see Ymir's girly ..


_"How can I become her prince charming?_

Thinks Christa as she looks into Ymir's eyes that sparkle in passion.

Looking into Ymir's eyes felt like starring into a wild beast who could rip her apart at any given second, her big hands rubbing her cheeks in circles were full with possessiveness but at the same time... so gentle... so loving... so cute...yeah CUTE...that's why somewhere deep down...Christa wished to be the first one to see a side of Ymir nobody had ever laid eyes on... not even herself... Ymir's girly side...

Suddenly Ymir smiles, her eyes shining with awe. Christa returns a shy smile wondering if Ymir read her thoughts or something but before she can speak Ymir presses a kiss to her lips. Christa's eyes widen but she slowly feels her eyes close as their lips exchange innocent yet passionate kisses . Tears drip from Christa's cheeks.

_"Without shame..without fear...I want to also...to Ymir...offer this feeling of passion."_

Ymir breaks the kiss but continues to look into Christa's diamond eyes. Quickly she notices Christa's tears. Ymir looks surprised for a moment but then softens a smile.

"Why the tears?"

"N-No reason in particular."

"You can't fool me Christa. I know more than anybody that you cry tears of happiness when you loose yourself in passion."

Christa looks down silently but Ymir grips her chin and forces her to look up.

"Look at me in the eyes Christa and tell me the truth. What do you feel for me? What is it?" Christa can see Ymir's anxious expression.

Christa puffs her cheeks and looks the other way. "B-Baka. You already know what I feel!"

Ymir chuckles. "But say it with pride my love. I haven't heard those words escape your lips just yet."

Christa head bangs Ymir. "Baka! I-I won't say such words so lightly!"

"Owww why you did that for!?" Says Ymir rubbing her forehead.

"Hmph!" Christa departs Ymir's room without another word.

_"How couldn't I hit you Ymir? When you're the__** only**__ one who gets to see my other sides, BAKA!"_

* * *

Christa locks the door to her room and falls to her knees. She hides her blushing face with her hand. _"M-My heart... it's beating so fast... I might not be able to control it anymore... I... to Ymir..."_

Christa imagines the cute face of Ymir moaning in pleasure. Christa's breath feels hot, her hand lowers to her stomach pressing slightly. Suddenly the thoughts of her tongue licking Ymir's precious part and licking it dry made her snap.

Christa unbuttons her pants and lays in the bed. She slides her hands under her panties and rubs up and down slowly yet gently and gasps in a sweet moan.

"Y-Ymir!"

After wetting her fingers she rubs her pink button in circles gasping and gasping in louder moans of pleasure "Y-Ymiahhh!"

Suddenly she hears a knock on the door. Christa removes her hand in shock and buttons her pants. Her face turns green. _"D-Did somebody hear me?"_

She hears the knock once more. _"Oh dear somebody did hear me! I hope it's not Armin with that sharp ear of his or Eren with that weird personality of his or worse not Sasha! The least I want is for her get hungry at the sound of my moans! Ymir would kill me if she finds out somebody else besides her heard me!"_

Christa hears the door open with a key. Christa almost squeals as she hides under the bed. _"T-That's right! If they don't see me, then they won't know it's me right!_" but quickly Christa can feel a knot on her throat as the heavy footsteps explore the room. She holds back her tears.

_"I-I'm such an idiot... I was so happy of Ymir being the only one to know all of me that I got upset that I couldn't return the favor to her. I got so turned on imaging your girly side that I let somebody else hear me...I-I can't face you Ymir..I-I'm sorry."_

All of a sudden she hears the footsteps depart and lock the door. Christa sighs in relief until all of a sudden the footsteps get closer again and lay on her bed. Christa gasps. Somebody was on her bed, HER bed of all places! _"W-What if it still smells of m-me..."_

In a matter of minutes Christa can hear the bed creaking slightly, all of a sudden... "a-ahhh.."

Christa's face turns red. _"W-What!? Who!?"_

"AHHH! C-Christa..ahhh!"

Suddenly Christa's face turns even more red as she recognizes the deep yet elegant voice._ "W-Wait...this voice..isn't this!?"_

Silently, Christa gets out of her bed. She peaks her head and falls backwards in surprise causing noise. The person notices, it was none other than Ymir. She had no pants or panties on. Her legs were open and 2 fingers inside, real deep.

Christa was shocked at the position but she was even more shocked at her face. Ymir's face was extremely red, so red her already tan skin was almost unnoticeable. Her expression was that of a person being caught in an extremely intimate act. Christa feels a 'snap' in her head, her eyes hid in shadows.

"Ch-Christa!? I-I thought you weren't-"

Her voice was cut short as Christa jumps on top of her and presses her tongue down her throat. Ymir let's out a gasp, both in pleasure and surprise.

Christa gently runs her hand down Ymir's cheeks, she hears soft moans underneath her breath. Christa opens her eyes slightly and sees the view she had anticipated since the day Ymir confessed her feelings.

There it was, Ymir's blushing face, not the face of the usual naughty and dominating Ymir she knew. Instead, it was a face she had but merely laid a glimpse of earlier. It was the expression of a woman who was being dominated by a man.

Christa presses her hip on top of Ymir rubbing up and down. Ymir gasps and moans, noticeably loosing control. "C-Christahhh, w-what are you-"

Christa cuts her breath short by kissing her once more, her hand grabs Ymir's boob. She fondles the nipple in between her fingers. Christa feels as Ymir's body weakens under her control. Christa couldn't stop anymore. This was too much for her imagination to handle, it was the real thing after all.

Christa breaks the kiss and finally, both girls gasp for air. Christa looks at Ymir's fuzzy face of surprise. "D-Did seeing me in that position turn you on?" says Ymir hiding her mouth with her fist as she looks the other way blushing.

Christa blushes too but she held her urge to punch Ymir and run far to hide her embarrassment because she knew what Ymir said was true...Christa gulps.

"Y-YMIR!"

"Y-Yes?"

Christa leans down and kisses her forehead gently then looks into her eyes. "I- I love you"

Christa's eyes widen. Tears dripped from Ymir's flushed face. Soon Christa felt tears as well. Ymir wraps her arms around Christa. "I-I love you too Christa"

Christa wraps her arms around Ymir. Both girls sob in silence as they cuddle. Christa couldn't describe this happiness. Ymir, THAT Ymir crying tears of joy. Definitely yet another side she had not laid eyes one.

"I-I'm sorry I headbutted you earlier. I was so mad at you... I-I just wanted to be on top for once... and see your cute face..."

"W-what cute face!?"

Christa chuckles "The one you're making right now."

"E-Eh!?"

"H-Honestly... I was crazy to see it... You were the only one discovering my secret sides and yet...I...to you..."

Ymir laughs. Christa felt like punching her after all but before she can Ymir places Christa's hands on top of her special part. "Silly Christa. I was dying of worry wondering if you were thinking of leaving me."

"W-Why would I?"

"For starters you always hit me when my teasing goes too far and then you run to God knows where and I'm left all alone. ... I feel ditched." For a sec Ymir glares.

"I-I'm sorry! I'm just shy! "

"No kidding"

"Ymir!"

Suddenly Christa notices her hand on top of Ymir's special part.

"W-what's up with the hand?"

Ymir laughs. "Screw me"

"W-What?"

"Like you heard, D-do it with me and t-to be honest..."

Ymir's face gets red once more. "I was afraid to show this side of yours... because I thought you would be disappointed that you're prince charming ain't so charming after all..."

"W-what?"

"You're so fun to tease s-so..."

"B-Baka! You'll regret saying that!"

"Ha! Oh rea-"

Christa starts rubbing Ymir's special part. Ymir feels her heart beat faster. They both look at each other smiling in silence. Suddenly Christa penetrates Ymir and thrusts in and out. Ymir feels moan escape uncontrollably. Christa leans down sucking Ymir's tiny yet sexy boobs as she keeps thrusting hard and faster by the second.

"Ahh C-Christa I-"

Christa thrusts so hard that cum splashes out as Ymir's body shakes and finally relaxes

Both girls breath hard in each others hands. "Oh! Right! Christa, in your bed I was touching myself because I heard your moan.."

"O-Oh!"

"I didn't see you when I opened your door, so I thought it was just my imagination but I loved the smell of your bed..so I..kind of lost myself there."

Christa is speechless in embarrassment but also relieved to hear that. At least it was Ymir who heard her and nobody else. She could still call herself Ymir's girlfriend after all. She smiles to herself keeping this lil ex-worry to herself.

All of a sudden, Ymir pushes Christa under. Christa almost shouts but Ymir places an index finger on her lips. "Shhh, you might had won me earlier but I'm still the one on top."

Christa blushes, noticeably not protesting. She would rather have Ymir on top most of the times after all, even if she did enjoy Ymir's moans as well.

Ymir leans closer to Christa's ear "If you were inside this room in which I heard moans and this **adorable** voice shout my name after all then..."

Christa's heart skips a beat knowing all to well what Ymir would say now "It means that you were being naughty and that my imagination wasn't so off after all huh...hehe you want it don't you?

Christa silently hugs Ymir blushing. Ymir grins. 'To think you said that I'd regret teasing you." Christa puffs her cheeks not denying the pleasure that would soon follow. "B-Baka!"

For the rest of the night, they hopped like bunnies till they were forced to get out to assist their morning classes.

**THE END**

* * *

**If you read it all, thank you so much for your time. Reviews appreciated :D! **


End file.
